otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tanara Lomasa
"...What's your point?" Background It was summer of 599 ATA--Seedwarming the third, precisely--when Aynali and Tarnor Lomasa became the parents to a new baby girl, whom they named Tanara, after a distant aunt of Aynali's. Tanara was their first and their only, due not to some tragedy, but rather to their growing apathy towards the whole parenting idea. Aynali in particular, who hailed from a wealthy Zahir family, developed a habit of ignoring her child in all but the most pressing situations. Tarnor was the sort of father who loved his daughter dearly and deeply... as long as tending to her wasn't his responsibility. Besides that, he had a passion for the hunt, and was away more than not. Still, despite this, Tanara developed an intense adoration for her father, though it rarely had time to flourish. So Tanara's influence from her parents was minimal. At a young age, perhaps a little past five, Aynali hired a tutor to teach her the things she ought to know, as a noble, a Lomasa, and a woman. She learned the numerous manners and courtesies that were expected of her, what to say and what not to, how to dress herself, how to ride a horse, the basics in reading and writing and the sciences of numbers, enough cooking to someday make a good wife, some basic combat skills, and so on. But Aynali did teach her one thing--from her mother, Tanara learned the game of politics. When matters of political relations had to be dealt with, Aynali developed the habit of taking her daughter with her, with the idea that Tanara could only learn politics from nobility--preferably one of Zahir lineage, such as herself. Soon, Tanara developed a talent for the game of politics, but that hardly made an impact on her mother's reaction to her. Bored with her lonely life at home in East Leg, Tanara left her home as soon as she could find an excuse to, at the tender age of seventeen. The girl had ambitions to rise in life, to raise her position to something higher, and to correct the wrongs she saw in the world. With the fierce sense of fun and enjoyment of life lent to her by her father, and the political know-how given to her by her mother, she had the tools to do it, too. Several years of restless wandering brought the young baroness eventually to a likely-looking plot of land near Ironbull Lake, where, after some careful negotiations and shrewd exchanges of coin, she eventually obtained for herself an estate known as Greencroft Hall. There she lives now as a viscountess, pleasantly overseeing those things under her domain, and still with that flame of ambition burning bright within her. Description She's a tall woman, Tanara Lomasa, just topping 5'9" at an easy, flat-footed stance. That in and of itself gives her a certain amount of dignity, but more than that, there's a certain natural grace, a certain inbred confidence that lends the woman an almost regal authority. A thick mane of fiery, red-gold hair with a gentle wave hangs down to just between her shoulder blades, framing an ovular face that's both soft of feature and naturally stern. Her eyes are a warm brown color, but also keen and quick to assess. Of her sex there can be no doubt, her figure graced with the generous curves of a woman in her late twenties or early thirties. Her deft, long-fingered hands are soft and all but completely uncalloused, suggesting a life that's been easy, at least in regards to physical labor, and nowhere on her skin can there be seen a scar or blemish--unless one counts the light smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose. Logs '''742 - Rising' Badges Category:Chiaroscuro Characters